headbasketballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ryan sinbela/Head Basketball fighting game:World fighters
This is a fighting game idea I made =Character= Taemin (Info) Full Name:Taemin Kyong Country:South Korea Home City:Seoul Age:24 Birthday:July 18 Height:5’9 Weight:116 lb Fighting Style:Taekwondo Weapon:Fists (Special Moves) Fireball Firespin Volcanic Shot Fire Dash Fire Launch Ring of Fire Overheat (Supers) Omega Fireball Omega Firespin Blaze finale (Costumes) Blaze Inferno Hayato (Info) Full Name:Hayato Iwayama Country:Japan Home City:Iga Ueno Age:38 Birthday:November 8 Height:6’1 Weight:125 lbs Fighting Style:Ninjutsu Weapon:Katana (Special Moves) Kusarigama Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu Counter Bunshin no Jutsu Dash Makibishi Tekko Fukiya Wakizashi dash Rifle Kaginawa Smoke Bomb Kunai Horokuhiya (Supers) Arrow shot Bushin no Jutsu tackle Shinobi Strike (Costumes) Shinobi Armored Alfredo (Info) Full Name:Alfredo Velazquez Country:Spain Home City:Salamanca Age:44 Birthday:January 3 Height:5’10 as human 7’8 as Bull Weight:128 lbs as human 1400 lbs as bull Fighting Style:Spanish bullfighting Weapon:Fists (Special Moves-Human) Defense pistol Taser Freeze Drone Shock Drone Explosive drone Poison (Special Moves-Bull) Bull charge Rock toss Bull Meteor Earthquake Smash (Supers) Bull form Running of the bulls Rage (Costumes) Lab experiment Field study Harish (Info) Full Name:Harish Bhavalakar Country:India Home City:New Delhi Age:18 Birthday:November 25 Height:5’6 Weight:136 lbs Fighting Style:Pehlwani Weapon:Snake (Special Moves) Acid Spray Snake shot Bite Constrict Acid puddle Snake Grapple (Supers) Snake Symphony Venomous spray Snake dance (Costumes) Badami Raj Jacob (Info) Full Name:Jacob Hopkins Country:Canada Home City:Toronto Age:27 Birthday:July 4 Height:6’2 Weight:200 lbs Fighting Style:Okichitaw Weapon:Hockey Stick (Special Moves) Puck off Skate dash Twirl Ice fall Stick smash Frostbite Curling Puck (Supers) Ice flurry Avalanche dash Deep freeze (Costumes) Maple Leaf Oak leaf Tyler (Info) Full name:Tyler Woods Country:Australia City:Sydney Age:36 Birthday:June 13 Height:5’11 Weight:165 lbs Fighting Style:Coreeda Weapon:Surfboard (Special Moves) Volleyball Surf dash Geyser Water ball Surf flip Water puddle (Supers) Geyser wave Tsunami Treacherous seas (Costumes) Gold Coast Barrier reef Julia (Info) Full Name:Julia Mascarenhas Country:Brazil Home City:Rio de Janeiro Age:41 Birthday:February 2 Height:5’2 Weight:117 lbs Fighting style:Brazilian Jiu Jutsu Weapon:Dance (Special Moves) Feather fire Conga dash Kiss Samba flight Fireworks Hidden taser (Supers) Samba combo Love in the air Rio Carnival (Costumes) Amazon Copacabana Lucas (Info) Full Name:Lucas Fernandez Country:Argentina City:Buenos Aires Age:24 Birthday:November 13 Height:6’0 Weight:174 lbs Martial Arts:Kickboxing Weapon:Soccerball (Special Moves) Thunder strike Thunder ball Charge Thunder speed Shockwave Magnetic (Supers) Triple shock Electrify Thunder Storm (Costumes) Velez-Sarsfield May sun Jeremy (Info) Full name:Jeremy Willis Country:United States City:Chicago Age:33 Birthday:December 30 Height:6’8 Weight:250 lbs Fighting Style:MMA Weapon:Basketball (Special Moves) Ball toss Dribble Dash Slam dunk Trick dash Spin Kick flip (Supers) Big game Sonic Speed Chicago dunk (Costumes) Chicago Buffalos Jam man Linlin (Info) Full name:Linlin Zhao Country:China Home City:Mount Jiuhua Age:32 Birthday:November 27 Height:5’6 Weight:165 lbs Fighting Style:Kung Fu Weapon:Kung Fu (Special Moves) Chakram Spinning kick Force palm Peach blossom stick Axle kick Counter Meditate (Supers) Tranquility Super spin kick Zuìzhōng xiūzhěng qì (Costumes) Dragon’s blaze Serpent’s shadow Mark (Info) Full Name:Mark Rabinovich Country:Russia Home City:Novosibirsk Age:48 Birthday:October 7 Height:5’6 Weight:157 lbs Fighting Style:Systema Weapon:Bazooka (Special Moves) Bazooka Grenade Pistol Mine Combat roll Army Knife Take down (Supers) Minefield Airstrike Army takedown (Costumes) General Soldier William (Info) Full Name:William Cooke Country:United kingdom City:Bristol Age:40 human age 338 Total age Birthday:November 22 Height:5’10 Weight:172 lbs Fighting Style:Bartitsu Weapon:Sword (Special Moves) Buccaneer bomb Flintlock Gunpower roll Skull launch Dead crew Grave bury Spectral hands Scare (Supers) Cannon fodder Pirates curse Release the kraken (Costumes) Cursed sea Caribbean Captain Leonardo (Info) Full Name:Leonardo Amari Country:Italy Home City:Venice Age:11 Birthday:December 9 Height:4’10 Weight:78 lbs Fighting Style:Canne Italiana and Gladiatorial Combat Weapon:Robots (Special Moves) Gyro fire Laser shot Heli Carrier Jet dash Drone fire Recharge Mine shot (Supers) Death from above Mech friend Robot Suplex (Costumes) Pilot Inventor Jeanne (Info) Full Name:Jeanne D’Arc Country:France Home City:Orleans before death Paris now Age:19 Birthday:January 6 Height:5’2 Weight:125 lbs Fighting Style:Fencing Weapon:Sword (Special Moves) Light dash Angelic Ascension Light ball Shining light Shield of Orleans Angelic troops Parry (Supers) Angelic army Wave of light Ending of light (Costumes) Maid of Orleans Crusader Jerome (Info) Full Name:Jerome Schmidt Country:Germany Home City:Munich Age:45 Birthday:November 22 Height:6’3 Weight:187 lbs Fighting Style:German Ju Jutsu Weapon:Beer (Special Moves) Beer toss Beer spray Beer jet pack Drink Explosive beer German Suplex (Supers) Falling brewery Bike dash Out of control Barrel (Costumes) Lederhosen Biker Alom (Info) Full Name:Alom Country:Mexico Home City:Palenque Age:??? Birthday:??? Height:7’2 Weight:250 lbs Fighting Style:Mayan Warfare Weapon:Magic (Special Moves) Sky god beam Weather magic Wind gust Totem spell Reflection wall Absorbing Wall Spear toss (Supers) Kukulkan’s flight Heavenly beam Death by god (Costumes) Ancient Holy Savika (Info) Full Name:Savika Shinawatra Country:Thailand Home City:Bangkok Age:17 Birthday:June 19 Height:5’7 Weight:168 lbs Fighting Style:Muay Thai Weapon:Fruit (Special Moves) Fruit roll Monkey flip Fruit toss:Poisonous Guava/Frozen Watermelon/bruising round eggplant/burning lychee/electric mango/explosive rose apple Elephant run Elephant spray Dance Basket collect (Supers) Monkey Business Stampede Animal attack (Costumes) Fruity Princess Vukasin (Info) Full Name:Vukasin Tanackovic Country:Serbia Home City:Belgrade Age:21 Birthday:November 21 Height:5’9 Weight:167 lbs Fighting Style:Nauka Weapon:Claws (Special Moves) Claw flurry Werewolf wheel Howl Dash Feast Drop kick Spin slash (Supers) Werewolf form Slash combo Full moon (Costumes) Red riding hood Big bad wolf Ukrit (Info) Full Name:Ukrit Indrajaya Country:Indonesia Home City:Denpasar Age:41 Birthday:May 2 Height:6’4 Weight:182 lbs Fighting Style:Pencak Silat Weapon:Shadow (Special Moves) Shadow Sphere Shadow grab Shadow scythe Vanish Dark absorption Control Leech (Supers) Shadow Smash Shadow beam Puppet Show (Costumes) Puppet Geruda Brant (Info) Full Name:Brant Ingolfsson Country:Norway Home City:Gudvangen Age:49 Birthday:September 7 Height:5’6 Weight:190 Fighting Style:Glima Weapon:axe (Special Moves) Bow shot Axe spin Spear toss Pole vault Ignite Rising axe Shield slide (Supers) Burning Catapult Viking fleet Odin’s Wrath (Costume) Berserker Odin Omario (Info) Full Name:Omario Campbell Country:Jamaica Home City:Negril Age:36 Birthday:February 6 Height:5’7 Weight:156 lbs Fighting Style:Capoeira Weapon:Jukebox box (Special Moves) Music fire Boom box Break dance Barrel bash Skateboard Ollie Kick flip (Supers) No worries Reggae shockwave Reggae concert (Costumes) Peaceful Kingston Karim (Info) Full Name:Karim al-Rashid Country:Saudi Arabia Home City:Mecca Age:28 Birthday:September 23 Height:6’4 Weight:171 lbs Fighting style:Krav Maga Weapon:falconry (Special Moves) Falcon flight Fire whirlpool Sand bomb Bicycle kick Fire drop Sand kick Retrieve (Supers) Fire tornado Falcon feast Hunter vs hunted (Costumes) Royal Desert Tepano (Info) Full Name:Tepano Stephen Country:Chile Home City:Easter Island Age:40 Birthday:March 4 Height:5’8 Weight:186 lbs Martial Arts:Rapa Nui Combat Weapon:Moai (Special Moves) Spear toss Moai Fire Ua pummel Dance paddle Fishhook toss Charge Face grab (Supers) Moai Breath Moai crush Moai team pummel (Costumes) Rapa Nui Skull Musa (Info) Full Name:Kara Musa Pasha Country:Turkey Home City:Istanbul Age:62 Birthday:June 29 Height:5’8 Weight:145 lbs Fighting Style:Janissary Combat Weapon:Scmitar (Special Moves) Rifle shot Scmitar flurry Bow and Arrow Mace Scmitar uppercut Shield reflect Janissary companion (Supers) Volley gun Janissary army For the Sultan (Costumes) Janissary Traitor Danny (Info) Full Name:Danny Villarinos Country:The Philippines Home City:Panglao Age:39 Birthday:December 17 Height:5’5 Weight:146 lbs Fighting Style:Boxing Weapon:Fists (Special Moves) Charge punch Uppercut Boxing combo Fake out punch Counter Recharge Style change (Swarmer-Out Boxer-Slugger-Boxer Puncher) (Supers) Omega punch Final countdown TKO (Costumes) Knockout Champion Cleopatra (Info) Full Name:Cleopatra VII Philopator Country:Egypt Home City:Alexandria Age:39 Birthday:June 9 Height:5'11 Weight:140 lbs Fighting Style:Ancient Egyptian Martial Art Weapon:Magic (Special Moves) Pharaonic Blast Sand Hand Isis Dash Eye of Horus Sun of Ra Pestilence of Anubis Snare of Osiris Sand Beast (Supers) Sand Storm Deadly Asps Isis Reborn (Costumes) Isis Ptolemaic Adia (Info) Full Name:Adia Baharia Country:Tanzania Home City:Moshi Age:24 Birthday:October 31 Height:5'6 Weight:110 lbs Fighting Style:Mashufaa Weapon:Magic (Special Moves) Sorceress Sphere Thorn Spike Poison Teleport Green Tornado Animal Friends (Mouse/Gazelle/Warthog/Zebra/Porcupine/Elephant/Meerkat/Gabar goshawk) (Supers) Vine Spiral Stampede Queen of the Wild (Costumes) Sorceress Queen Damien (Secret) (Info) Full Name:Damien Robscalia Country:??? Home City:??? Age:26 Birthday:January 1 Height:6'3 Weight:211 lbs Fighting Style:MMA Weapon:Magic (Special Moves) Dark Sphere Dark Blade Counter Reflect Absorb Dark Flight Copy (Supers) Dark Beam Evil Clone Apocalypse (Costumes) Dark Prince Death Bringer =Stages= Nusang-Dong (South Korea) Iga Ueno Ninja Village (Japan) Salamanca town square (Spain) Khajuraho (India) Nathan Phillips Square (Canada) Bondi Beach (Australia) Copacabana music Venue (Brazil) Velez-Sarsfield Stadium (Argentina) United Center (USA) Mount Jiuhua village (China) Siberian Military base (Russia) Lady of the Cursed sea (UK) Ponte Delgi Scazli (Italy) Louvre roof (France) Hofbräuhaus (Germany) Palenque ruins (Mexico) Wat Phra Kaew (Thailand) Graveyard of St Sava Cathedral (Serbia) Denpasar Wayang Kulit Theatre (Indonesia) Gudvangen coast (Norway) Negril Beach (Jamaica) Mada’in Saleh (Saudi Arabia) Easter Island (Chile) Blue Mosque (Turkey) Panglao Boxing Ring (Philippines) Cleopatra’s Tomb (Egypt) Mount Kilimanjaro (Tanzania) Chateau Miranda (Belgium) Damien's Palace (???) =Modes= Arcade Mode Campaign Training Tournament League Survival Settings Store Museum Category:Blog posts